Fourtris Truth or Dare
by WuerdGirl
Summary: A normal truth or dare game between fourtris and their friends are having a truth or dare game. But when Eric dares Tris to do something she doesn't want to do yet has to because she had no passes left. What happens? You ask, read to find out. FOURTRIS all the way :) (This is the first fanfic I ever wrote) (Rated T cuz' I'm paranoid)
1. Starter

A normal truth or dare game between fourtris and their friends are having a truth or dare game. But when Eric dares Tris to do something she doesn't want to do yet has to because she had no passes left. What happens? You ask, read to find out. FOURTRIS all the way :) This was the first fanfic I I ever wrote.


	2. Chapter 2- The Dare

Tobias's POV

I was looking for Tris because I haven't seen all morning. I got tired of looking for her thinking that Christina had her, so I decided to go to Zeke's. I heard Zeke, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lauren, Christina, Peter, Shauna, Caleb, Eric, and TRIS?!

Quickly I open the door and saw Tris taking off her shirt while saying  
"No Eric, I'm not going to kiss you as a dare."

Zeke and everyone else's notices me.  
"Hey buddy, come on in and play truth or dare," Zeke says,  
"We'll restart the game. Okay everybody all clothes on."

I see Tris sitting next to Caleb so I sit on Tris's other side.

"Okay, I'm changing the rules a bit. So the new rules are you have only one pass, and you have to do it," Zeke says, "I'll go first."

"Tris, truth or dare," Zeke says.  
"Truth," Tris says.  
"Pansycake," Uriah says.  
"Oh shut up," Tris replys.  
" Okay, back to the question, Zeke says getting back to the game, "Tris, what's Four's real name?"  
"Pass," Tris says.  
"Eric, truth or dare?," Tris asks  
"Dare," Eric says.  
"Okay," Tris says tapping her chin, "I got it. Eric I dare you you todo the chicken dance."  
"Fine," Eric replies and gets up and does the chicken dance.  
"Tris, truth or dare?," Eric says.  
Uh oh, this can't be good. She has to do it, she doesn't have any more passes left.

"Dare," Tris says

Uh oh, now I'm sweating. This can't be good. Nope,nope,nope this can't be good.

"Four step out of the room," Eric says

"Why," I ask

I step out of the toom sweating, freaking out for Tris.

A few minutes later I hear a slap and an ow from Eric.

"Let Four know whats going on Zeke," I hear Tris say

"Oh and Eric this was this is the worst dare EVER!," Tris yells


	3. Chapter 3- We're over Part 1

Tris comes out. She looks like she's fighting tears.

She takes off the simple gray ring I got her for her 17th birthday. I'm crushed.

Is she breaking up with me? I stand there shell shcoked.

Everyone comes out of Zeke's apartment. Caleb pats me on the back and tells me every thing will be okay.


	4. Chapter 4- We're over Part 2

The dare will be in bold for this chapter.

Four's POV

After everyone leaves I storm into into Zeke's apartment.

"What the heck happend?!," I ask him a bit yelling.

"The game continues Sunday," Zeke replies glumly, "I'm so,so,so,so, sorry Four. Also Tris says she's sorry too."

"What did Eric dare Tris todo?!," I ask/ yell.

"Eric dared her, **to not egnologed you, and if she did she had to be mean about it, take off the ring you gave her in front of you, and to be 'single' for a week, and other stuff you'll find out later**," says Zeke.

I run out of Zeke's apartment and run to mine and Tris's. I see Tris packing and my heart breaks again.

"So. Zeke told you, huh?," Tris askes glumly and with no emotion.

" Yeah," I reply, "So why are you packing?," So why are you packing ?"

"Part of the dare. **I can't hug, kiss, sleep with you, or anything like that**," She says sniffling and crying a bit.

I walk over to her and embrace her in a hug, stroking her hair. She wiggles out of my grip and runs to the bathroom and locks the door.

Tris's POV

I hate this dare. I love Tobias and this is pure tourcher.

Four's POV

I bang on the door.

"Tris, open up please," I ask/beg/ with sadness in my voice.

She opens the door and hugs me &amp; gives me a passionate kiss. Then pulls away. Way to soon for my liking.

She grabs her bag, walks to the door and leaves. My heart breaks again.

(Just Joking, they weren't really over)


	5. Chapter 5- First Night Alone

Four's POV

I head to my room and go to sleep.

I found it hard to sleep with out Tris. Finally I grab &amp; hold her pillow that she sleeps with. I in hail her sent on the pillow and fall asleep quickley with dreams of Tris.

In the morning I see one of my shirts are missing. I see a note that she left. It said:

_Four,_

_ I borrowed one of your shirts. Will return it Sunday._

_ \- Love Tris_

I smile a bit and go get ready.


	6. Chapter 6- Sunday

Four's POV

I'm going to go see Tris because today is SUNDAY! and the dare is done.

I walk passed the Chasm and see Eric kissing...


	7. Chapter 7- Sunday pt2

I see Eric kissing...TRIS?!

He's kissing Tris. MY TRIS!

I see her hands on his chest, his hands wrapped around her. I realize she's pushing him away, but he won't let her.

Now I'm pissed. The dare ends today. This must be why he dared her. Quickly I grab Eric off of Tris and drop him on the ground.

Tris stands up &amp; kicks Eric in the groin and walks off. I leave Eric on the ground and run after Tris.

4:12 am

Tris's POV

I'm hanginhg from the chasm, hand cuffed. I try to scream but I can't. I can't move. It's like I'm awake yet asleep. I can't screa, or talk either. It's like I'm dead.

Four's POV

I slip on some jeans, and T-shirt &amp; some shoes. I know somethings wrong. I see my front door open and a broken needle, all empty. Quickley I run to the chasm. I see hand cuffs hanging on to a bar.

Tris's POV

I hear someone coming. I try to scream but I can't.


	8. Chapter 8-Sunday pt 3

Tobias's POV

I look over the ledge and see Tris. She looks dead. God, I hope she's not. If she dies, then I die too. {**A/N:** **The feelsss =)))} **I quickly get her off of the ledge and break with handcuffs. I pick her up. She's in my arms and remember when I saved her from Peter, Drew and Al. I check if she's breathing. She is. I breathe a sigh of relief.


	9. Chapter 9- Sunday pt 4

Tris's POV

I'm in Four's arms. I try to speak but I can't. I can't even groan.

Four's POV

I run to the infermery. I'm glad Christina is working tonight. She comes out and freezes. She rushes to me and Tris back.

Awhile later the doctor comes out and explains that Tris was injected with a special surrem to have her look and act dead,

"She is awake but sleeping," the doctor says, "She'll be free to go in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10- DUN DUN DUNNNNN

Tobias's POV

I go home and fall asleep

Next Moring

I wake up and see Tris in my arms, looking as wonderful as ever.

"Four," she says

"Yes?" I reply

"Wake up," she says

" I am awake," I say

"No, no your not," she starts crying

Before I can comfort her I fall off the bed and see that there's no Tris.

I see Chris crying.

"Whats wrong Chris?," I ask her

"T-T-T" she can't even say it, she's crying so hard.

"Do you want me to follow you?" I ask

She nods, still sniffing and crying.

We walk to the infermery

We walk into Tris's room.

Will, Zeke, Shannau, Marlene, and Uriah are already there.

The room is torn, I see bullet holes, blood, and knife shards. I fall to my knees.

A few minutes later we heared a girl scream, gun shots, and a voice.

"Get back here," The voice says, "you will be mine. I will marry you Tris!"

The voice belongs to Eric.

We all run out &amp; and see Eric pointing a gun at Tris, who is backed up agaisnt the wall with a gun too.

"Tris," Eric says, "You will marry me. I am leader you know."


	11. Chapter 11-Get your toliet plunger ready

Previously

_"Tris," Eric says, "You will marry me. I am leader you know."_

Tobias's POV

Tris fires a bullet near Eric's feet.

"No," Tris says with calmness and authority, " I will not ever marry you! I love Four. Now on the count of 3 you will throw you gun over the chasm. Go? it?"

"Yes," Eric says, "Wifey."

"Don't call me that," says Tris

"1...2...," Tris says, "3"

The guns go over the chasm, Eric runs and traps Tris.

Me and my friends are frozen.

"Now," Eric says, "Pucker up"

"Never" Tris replies

"You're going to kiss me either way Tris. Might as well enjoy it," Eric says

Now me and my friends are really frozen, I can't even move.

Eric swings Tris around and dips her.

Eric must have know we where here.

Eric kisses Tris

Eric lifts his head up and says, " Sorry Four, she's all mine now." And he kisses her some more.

**~~~~~~~~I considered ending it here, buuuuuuuutttttttttt I decided not to, so I'll give you another preview of what will happen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eric screams and he pulls away dropping Tris. Tris falls to the ground and then gets back up.


	12. Uhh,insert catch title name here

Tobias's POV

Eric screams and he pulls away from, dropping Tris. Tris falls to the ground and then gets back up.

"She bit my tounge." Eric says.

"Serves you right for trying to kiss me." Tris says and kicks Eric in the groin and he falls.


	13. Chapter 13- Long time, no see

Tobias's POV

I suddenly unfreeze and run over to Tris.

I hug her and stroke her hair. I'm about to kiss her when she puts her hand to my mouth and wriggles out of my grip and walks toward the apartment after getting hugged by everyone eles .

I run after her.

Tris's POV

I feel bad about not kissing Tobias back but I just couldn't, I just couldn't since the taste of Eric was still in my mouth. I walk into the apartment, grab the mouthwash and rinse out my mouth.

Tobias walks in.

Preview for next chapter

Tobias's POV

I walk in and see Tris using the mouthwash.


	14. Chapter 14- Yo, I'm not dead

Tobais's POV

I walk in and see Tris using the mouthwash. Tris walks over to me and kisses me.

She pulls away.

"Sorry," She says, "I couldn't kiss you because I had the taste of Eric in my mouth. He tried to french kiss me so I bit his tongue."

"Oh, okay," I reply, "I was worried that you didn't love me anymore."

"Silly," She says lightly pushing me, "you're my other half and I'm yours. Plus I'm al yours."

"Oh, I almost forgot," She says pulling out out the rings I got her and put them on.

I'm still holding her when all of sudden she goes limp. **(Would it be wrong of me to end it here? Jk, I won't.)** I realize she fell asleep.

I pick her up and lay her in bed.

She whispers, "I've been up all night."

12:00 am

Tris starts screaming and thrashing. I grab her and pull her close but shes not there.

"FOUR!" I hear someone scream, I realize it's Tris.

I hop up out of bed and see that Eric's got her.

"Sorry Four," he says, "But we've got a wedding to attend to."

He puts his hand over her mouth.

Eric screams and I realize that Tris bit him. Eric loosens his grip on Tris and she runs over to me and goes behind me gripping the back of my shirt and cowering.

I look at her. I see that she has the same look I had when Marcus beat me, but more terrified. This makes me me angrier. Normally she's so strong, but now I see that Eric has hurt her so much that right now she's terrified.

**I'll update next Sunday, promise. **


	15. Chapter 15- The End

**Tobias's POV**

I quickly start beating Eric up. Before Eric goes unconscious he shoots a gun at Tris. Before I can get to her, she falls over. **((No, she is not bleeding. It isn't a normal gun.))** I kick Eric and run over to Tris.

I pick her up and lay her in bed.

I run back to Eric and shake him until he wakes up. **((Four was not gentle))**

"What did you shoot her with?!" I yell

"A trangulizer dart" He replys with an evil grin

"Don't worry, she'll wake up. But she may loose her memory and you can't do anything to bring it back, and then she's all mine." He says

I punch him, knocking him out, throw him out in the hall, and call a nurse for him and shut the door.

Later (8:00 am)

Tris sits up and looks at me, I smile back. I move towards her slowly, she retreats.

"D-Don't come any closer," She says

"I can help you" I tell her

"Really?" she asked

**Tris's POV**

I woke up in a strange room. I don't know where or who I am. A guy walks in. He's hot.

**Tobias's POV**

I'm sad that Tris doesn't remember me and really want to kill Eric for make Tris loose her memory.

"S-So you know who I am," A confused Tris asked

"Yeah, I do" I reply sitting on the bed. Tris moves closer to me.

"So, who am I?" She asks, "You seem familiar"

"This may seem odd," She says, "but for some reason I really want to kiss you, but you probably have a girlfriend."

Tris leans against my arm. I lift up my arm and pull her close.

"I do have a girlfriend," I say, "your her, but Eric sh-" I get off by Tris

"_Eric_" She says spitting out his name like venom, "I don't like him Tobias."

"Wait, did you just call me Tobias?" I ask

"Yeah, so what were saying about Eric?" She says

"He shot you with an experimental tranquilizer dart that made you lose your memory." I say

"I remember that" She says

I'm about to say something but Tris kisses me first.

She pulls away a little, still hugging me, she says, "Tobias, I-I remember" She hugs me tighter.

"I glad" I say, hugging her back

"Ready to go?" I ask her** ((Don't tell you forgot about the continued True or Dare at Zeke's?))**

"Yup," She says popping the 'p' in yup, "Let's go"

**~The End~**

Well everybody, I guess this good bye. The story is officially over. Thank you for staying with me through out the story. Please check out my other stories and I hope to see you soon my Pancake Ninjas of Death ~WuerdGirl


End file.
